My House, My Rules
by Maggie-chan of Fairy Tail
Summary: Lucy is in for a ride! All of a sudden, Laxus and other people show up at her house, like Cobra and Midnight, not to mention Gajeel. What is the pair? GaLu? LaLu? CoLu? MidLu? Rated M because my perverted mind might come up with something! Sorry if the chapters are sorta short!
1. Chapter 1

**Maggie: Hewwo there! This (Finally) a non-OC story! It could be CoLu or MidLu, GaLu or LaLu! ... Someone, Do the disclaimer... ~Waves at them~ I'm to damn lazy to do that kind of shit...**

**Gajeel: Damn Right your lazy! Anyways, Maggie doesn't NOT own Fairy Tail, If she did, Me and Bunny Girl would be a couple by now, and there would be lots of Lemons.**

**Lucy: EWW! **

**Maggie: Don't be like that. You know you love him.**

**Lucy and Gajeel: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS CRAZY WOMAN!**

**Maggie: See?**

**Mirajane: I can just see the babies! Blonde with red eyes, Black haired with brown eyes, Oh! ~Faints~**

**Maggie: Who knows? Maybe I will pair them, Maybe I won't.**

**Dan: Lu-tan is my love! L-O-V-E!**

**Maggie: When the fuck did you get here?**

**Everyone: Oh No...**

**Oh! And I'm not doing authors notes instead of a chapter, because that's just plain moronic (No offense to people who do). So... Yeah! Have fun reading and always remember to review!**

**••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Lucy walked home from the guild particularly worn out. Not only because Team Natsu just got back from a mission, but because Mirajane had tried to pair her up with a guy again. She reached her door and pulled it open only to find Natsu and Happy eating all her food. "Moh, Shey Vuce!" Natsu said, mouth full of food. "Get. Out. I'm very tired." Lucy said, giving them a glare. "Y-Yes Lucy!" Natsu and Happy said, bolting up and out the door with a mumble of 'Lucy is scary when she's mad'. Lucy walked into her bathroom and filled up the bathtub. She was half naked (In her bra and panties) when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Lucy said, completely abandoning the idea of a peaceful bath and forgetting she was...viewable. Lucy opened the door to see Laxus standing there. "Hey Blondie." Laxus said, brushing past her. "Um..What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned. "Flame brain burned down my house. Hey, Don't you wanna put some clothes on?" Laxus said oh so causally. Lucy eeped (not sure if that's a word), and ran into her room. She slipped on a pair of baggy light pink shorts and a pale green t-shirt. She walked out with a calm face, until she saw _Two _idiots in her living room, plus an exceed, which she guessed was Lily, _Someones_ cat.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "Same as Sparky, Bunny Girl." Gajeel said. Then, there was more knocking. "Oh what the fuck! Better not be Natsu." Lucy said, aggravated. She opened the door. Standing there were two criminals, Cobra and Midnight. Not in a million years. Lucy slammed the door shut, only for it to be stopped by Cobras foot. "Was that really necessary?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm. Lucy stepped aside. "Care to explain?" Lucy said. "The Magic Council wanted you to take care of Midnight and myself, therefore we shall be in your custody for the next 5 years." Cobra said, handing her a document. She read it over, and it was true. Lucy signed the paper and gave it back to Cobra. He shoved it in his pocket. _Now I'm stuck here with Snake-boy and a lazy ass too?_ Lucy thought. Cobra shot a glare at her. "I'm taking a bath. Don't destroy anything, and don't murder each other, alright?" Lucy said. They all nodded. "Don't worry Lucy-san, I'll maintain order while your gone." Lily said. "Okay, but drop the honorific, please." Lucy said politely. The black exceed nodded. She walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Lucy refilled the bathtub, stripped and got in.

~Timeskip after Bath~

Lucy emptied the tub and got out. She dried off, wrapped the towel around her and grabbed her-Oh no. She forgot her clothes! Lucy unlocked the bathroom door and bolted to her room. She put on a pair of gray sweatpants and a pink tank top. Lucy brushed the tangles out of her hair when she walked into the living room. Surprisingly, it was the same as she left it. Gajeel leaning against the wall, Cobra sitting in an armchair, Laxus spread out on her couch and Midnight sleeping. "Are you guys hungry?" Lucy asked, walking towards the kitchen. They nodded. Lucy grabbed a pan and started cooking. When dinner was finished, she set the table and put sweet and sour chicken with white rice on their plates, along with some iron for Gajeel. Gajeel seemed to be pleased, although Lucy couldn't tell because he was mostly expressionless most of the time. The group dug in, and the meal was finished off almost instantly. After everything was cleaned up, Lucy walked around, locking all the windows. Then Lucy went over and locked the fireplace grate. "Um... Is it really necessary to lock every entrance?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, because Gray goes in through the fireplace, Erza comes in through the door, and Natsu comes in through the window." Lucy answered. "Now, did you guys figure out sleeping arrangements?" She asked. "I call couch!" Laxus yelled. Midnight jolted awake. "Chair!" He exclaimed, pushing Cobra off and placing himself where Cobra once was. "Hey!" Cobra yelled, rubbing his head. "Gajeel and Cobra, you get the floor. No fighting. Got it?" Lucy said in a slightly stern tone. They nodded. She walked off into her bedroom. Lucy shut the door behind her and crawled into bed. This was not going to be easy, that's for sure.

**Maggie: How was it? I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**

**Gajeel and Laxus: This is garbage.**

**Maggie: B-But... WAAAAAHH! WENDY! ~Hugs the child and sobs on her shoulder~**

**Wendy: Its okay...Shh..Shh...Your stories are great, don't listen to them...**

**Maggie: sniff...Thank you, Wendy..sniff sniff...**

**Wendy: No problem!**

**Everyone: See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maggie: Hewwo! I'm fishing with Happy!**

**Happy: Aye! We're gonna catch a bunch!**

**Maggie: DAMNIT! I ran out of shrimp! (Mischievous smile) I know... Levy, come here please...**

**Levy: Why?...What are you gonna d- GAAAAH! **

**Maggie: Geez I'm just taking you for a little swim! I promise I'll pull you out whole! (Everyone looks at the helpless Levy tied on the end of the fishing rod) (looks at Happy) We're gonna catch a big one with this bait!**

**Happy: (Giggles) AYE!**

**Maggie: (casts Levy out)**

**Levy: JEEET HEEEELP ME!**

**Maggie: Someone Do the disclaimer. Like I said, I'm a lazy.**

**Gajeel and Laxus: LAZY ASS! **

**Maggie: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING!**

**Lucy: Calm down...Geez... Maggie-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Maggie: Thanks!**

**Gajeel and Laxus: ~mumbling~ We could've done that...**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• **

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night to a little crashing. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, got up and walked to the door. Lucy pulled it open and walked into the living room. Apparently, Cobra, rolling over in his sleep, smashed into the coffee table, causing it to fall over on Gajeel, who awoke, _ very _pissed. On top of that, they were both shirtless. They were about to duke it out when Lucy spoke up. "I said no murdering each other!" She yelled quiet enough to it wouldn't wake the others. She walked over to them. "I'm usually not the one to do this, but I'm very tired. Follow me." Lucy said, leading them into her bedroom. She pointed to the bed. "Sleep here, tomorrow we'll buy mattresses, okay?" Lucy said, crawling into bed. Gajeel slept on her left side, while Cobra slept on her right side. Their backs were to her, except for Cobra. He was facing her, but his eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. He was asleep. Lucy fell asleep a few minutes later, lulled to sleep by the steady breathing of her comrades.

~Next Morning~

Lucy felt pressure on her hips, but she thought nothing of it. _Must be Natsu... Damn he can be annoying..._ She thought. Lucy tried to move, but the weight on her hips held her down. She slowly opened her eyes and came face-to-face with sleeping Cobra. _I never knew how sexy he wa- NO. Bad Lucy, Bad!_ She scolded herself. He smirked. He heard her?! Lucy looked down. Cobra's arm was around her waist. Along with another arm. A muscular, pierced one..._ Oh Hell no. Gajeel was NOT in her bed and was NOT cuddling with_ _her. _

Then, to her horror, one arm moved up, and the other moved down. Now Cobra was groping her ass and Gajeel was groping her breast. Pantherlily must've sensed the blackmail moment and chose this time to wake up. "Lily!" Lucy whisper-shouted. "Help me!" Lily smirked and instead pulled out a camera and started to take pictures. "LILY YOU GODDAMN CAT!" Lucy tried not to yell. "Ugh, fine. I'll do it myself." Lucy decided. "Lucy KICK!" She screamed, forcing both her legs up and kicking the boys off the bed, effectively waking them up. "What the hell Bunny Girl!" Gajeel exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Yeah, what the heck Blondie?" Cobra said. "What do you expect? You were groping my body!" Lucy retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't be cuddling with the likes of you, nor would I be _touching _you, Bunny Girl." Gajeel said. "Exactly," Cobra agreed. "Well you were! Your arms were around my waist and then you moved them!" Lucy told them. "Lily, you took pictures, help me out here!" Lily shook his head. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Lucy groaned. Looks like she was on her own.

When they finally believed her, it was almost noon, so most of them were up to see shirtless Cobra and Gajeel have a verbal fight with Lucy. When the 'war' was over, She shoved them out of her room so she could get dressed. Lucy put on her usual attire and neatly put her hair up in a bun. When she left the room, Laxus, Midnight, and Cobra were all dressed, but Gajeel wasn't there. "In the shower," Cobra said. Just then, Gajeel walked out of the bathroom, still drying his hair. "Okay, we're going to the guild in an hour, and in the afternoon we're going to go shopping for food and then mattresses." Lucy said. Cobra and Midnight groaned. "I have explain the situation with you two," Lucy said, pointing two fingers at Midnight and Cobra, "To the guild. You can join, if you want to. Laxus and Gajeel, stay close to Midnight and Cobra because we all know that he's going to attack and think afterwards." They nodded. "I'll make breakfast, okay?" "Finally!" Everyone (Except Lucy and Lily) said in unison.

Lucy walked into the kitchen and started making the eggs. Lily flew over to her and sat on her shoulder, holding the pictures. "What are you going to do with those?" Lucy questioned. "I'm going to show these to them," Lily said, waving the pictures in the air. "Great blackmail material." Lucy giggled. "Wait though, I wanna see their reactions." Lucy said, grinning. She had put the plates together and they sat down to eat. "Aren't you gonna eat, Blondie?" Laxus asked. "Nope, I'm not hungry." Lucy answered. They finished all their food when Lily called them over. He looked up a Gajeel and Cobra. "You deny cuddling with Lucy, correct?" Lily asked both of them. "Fuck yeah! I would never sleep next to Bunny Girl!" Gajeel said. Cobra nodded. "Well then, your wrong." Lily stated, smirking as he held up a picture of Cobra and Gajeel, wrapping their arms around Lucy. Midnight, Lucy and Laxus broke down laughing while Gajeel and Cobra stood there, mortified.

**Maggie: The END. **

**Gajeel and Laxus: One word. SMUT.**

**Lucy: Are you guys always pervs?**

**Gajeel: Yep.**

**Maggie: Wow. Well, I'm putting the poll up today! Well, I'm gonna have two polls, one is who should Lucy like, interact romantically with, and if there should be lemons in the story.**

**Cobra: Remember to vote!**

**Everyone: Buh Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3, MUST READ

**Hey, I knew I said I wasn't gonna do this, but, it's EXTREMELY important. I need ideas for the chapters, alright? So this story is going on a Hiatus until I get enough ideas to begin updating again. PM me or review your ideas for the next few chapters! To lift your spirits, here is Gajeel and Laxus in a duet!**

**Gajeel: SHOO BE DOO BA! *Singing his horrible music***

**Laxus: AHFJDVSKDB! *Sings gibberish***

**Natsu and Gray: WHY ARE YOU TORTURING US?!**

**Maggie: Because people find it FUNNY! I think it's hilarious! *Laughs***

**Maggie: Well, sorry for the hiatus. Send me ideas, please!**

**Mirajane: She's very sorry! *Satan Soul* I will Satan Soul your ass if you don't come up with SOMETHING.**

**Maggie: Ah shit. Well, send in ideas before I die and never update again!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Maggie: Also, theirs a poll on my page! Vote for it, please!**


End file.
